Ночной портье
by Teona
Summary: Вынужденная остановка в одной из европейских столиц оказывается не такой скучной и утомительной, как думала Белла. Ещё бы... когда на её пути возникает такой незнакомец...
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Говорят, что поздняя весна – лучшее время для посещения Брюсселя. Город утопает в свежей зелени парков, голубое небо по-особенному пронзительно чисто, разморенные ярким майским солнцем люди сидят на пешеходных улицах центра, поглощая морепродукты и горячие вафли, пряный пунш и вишнёвый крик льются рекой, трюфели буквально тают во рту, а многочисленные кафе и пабы не закрывают своих дверей сутками. Здесь безопасно почти везде – не считая арабских районов, – но ведь никто не собирается гулять по ним ночами…

\- С вас сорок евро.

\- Сколько!? – возмущаюсь я, оборачиваясь к таксисту.

\- Сорок евро, - спокойно повторяет он.

В его голосе слышится явный восточный акцент. Кажется, турецкий. Но что поделать, я не владею ни немецким, ни французским, а здесь, по странному стечению обстоятельств, люди оказывают удивительное пренебрежение к английскому.

\- Это грабёж! – четко, по слогам произношу я, но всё-таки лезу в сумочку за кошельком и отсчитываю купюры. – Грабёж! – уточняю я, прежде чем с неохотой отдать таксисту наличные.

\- Да-да, - соглашается он, видимо, желая, чтобы я быстрее убралась из его машины, но я медлю.

\- Как вас зовут?

\- Аро, - отрывисто произносит он, и я не понимаю, то ли это его прозвище, то ли настоящее имя. Звук «р» выходит раскатистым, ещё более усугубляя акцент.

\- Так вот, мистер Аро…

\- Месье, - поправляет он меня.

\- Месье Аро, - почти рычу я от злости, - вы нарочно кружили по городу!

Он издаёт возмущённый вздох и наклоняется ко мне, почти нарушая личное пространство, но я упрямо не отстраняюсь ни на сантиметр. Чувствую запах дорогого одеколона и крепких сигарет. Ещё бы, драть по сорок евро за одну поездку, он себе и на виллу в горах легко заработает!

\- Вы первый раз в нашем славном городе? – Его усы смешно двигаются, когда он разговаривает, но я не замечаю этих деталей, слишком возмущённая, чтобы веселиться.

\- Д-да, - заикаюсь я.

\- Тогда ещё десятку за экскурсию. – Он протягивает мне ладонь, вызывая новую волну возмущения, но я хитро улыбаюсь и снова лезу в сумочку, делая вид, что ищу мелочь, и вместо десятки кладу ему на руку мятную карамель из самолёта.

\- Приятного вечера, месье Аро, - желаю я и как можно изящнее вылезаю из тесной малолитражки.

Мой грабитель-таксист уже копается в багажнике, рядом со мной на проезжую часть шлёпается тяжёлый чемодан.

\- Не стоит утруждаться, - бормочу я, наблюдая, как машина скрывается за поворотом. – Спасибо, что помогли, я бы добавила ещё десятку за услуги носильщика.

Топнув каблучком, я наклоняюсь и щёлкаю кнопкой на выдвижной ручке чемодана, удлиняя её. Маленькие колёсики весело крутятся, стуча о гладкие камни брусчатки. Солнце уже почти скрылось за невысокими крышами домов и далёкими макушками вековых деревьев фламандского леса, и его последние лучи ласково гладят тёмно-золотистые буквы над входом в отель.

«Бентли». Четыре звезды. «Ваш отдых – наша забота», - написано на боковой витрине.

Я придирчиво оглядываю здание. Оно совсем небольшое и парадный вход вовсе не выглядит парадным, да и, по чести, до четырёх звёзд заведение не дотягивает. Впрочем, не буду судить по «картинке».

\- Проклятый Джеймс, - бормочу я, приближаясь ко входу. – В следующий раз сам полетишь добывать контракт.

Я прекрасно знаю, что это ерунда, ведь переговоры – моя работа, а работа Джеймса, моего босса: переговоры о переговорах. Вот такая странная странность. Он говорит мне: лети туда-то, и я лечу куда-то. Потом он звонит и просит притормозить где-то, и я сдаю обратный билет, бронирую в турсервисе аэропорта номер в отеле в (по-видимому всё-таки так и есть) арабском районе, трачу сорок евро и одну мятную карамельку на катание по городу, веду не совсем приятный и совсем невежливый диалог с наглым таксистом, и как итог: оказываюсь у закрытых дверей гостиницы. Естественно, никакие швейцары не спешат мне на помощь.

\- Что не так с этой планетой? – вздыхаю я и отгоняю прочь неуместное желание обернуться, прислониться спиной к запертой двери и постучать каблуком по ней.

Вниз по улице с оглушительным свистом и рёвом пяти-шести (сосчитать не успела) двигателей проносится группа молодых людей на мотороллерах и, кажется, я понимаю, что поспать с открытым окном сегодня не удастся.

Я прислоняю чемодан к ноге и устало наклоняю голову к плечу, закрываю глаза и медленно считаю до десяти. Чувствуя, как солнечный лучик скользит по лицу, я улыбаюсь от ощущения тепла и приказываю себе не унывать. Мой прекрасный синий костюм помят, волосы в беспорядке, но ванна, лёгкий ужин и крепкий сон спасут меня от переутомления. Главное – достичь цели – двести второго номера, который я забронировала часом ранее.

Разглядывая мохнатый красный коврик под ногами, я вижу конверт, точащий из-под края.

\- Так, что тут у нас такое?

Разведка показывает наличие в конверте карточки и какой-то записки на французском. Я фыркаю и сминаю бумажку.

\- Здесь вообще в курсе, что английский – международный язык?

В школе (по настоянию матери) я изучала итальянский, – кажется, у моей прабабки были итальянские корни, – но и в нём не достигла совершенства. Кажется, я то ли проспала, то ли прогуляла большинство занятий.

Прикладывая карточку к электронному замку на двери, я вхожу внутрь. Холл небольшой, я бы даже сказала тесный, интерьер поражает, прежде всего не сочетанием цветов. Синие стены с зелёными и красными вставками, белые абажуры под потолком, бордового оттенка стойка рецепции, за которой на полочках выставлены модели машин. В целом – обычный отель. Только пустой.

\- Боже, есть кто живой? – таща за собой чемодан, стону я.

Естественно, никакого ответа. Бросая свой багаж у мягкого и манящего присесть на него дивана, я, поборов искушение, бреду к стойке и начинаю остервенело жать на кнопку колокольчика.

«Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь, - разносится по пустому холлу. Никого. И снова. – Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь».

Наконец, в холле появляется мужчина лет двадцати семи. Он недурён собой, я отмечаю чётко очерченные скулы, твёрдую линию подбородка, яркую зелень глаз, породу в его лице и заинтересованность во взгляде. В руках он держит газету. Видимо, читал, когда я своим появлением посмела прервать его сверхважное занятие. Что ж, милый, придётся поработать…

\- Наконец-то! – я улыбаюсь так вежливо, насколько способна. – Я бронировала номер, двести два, могу я получить ключи? Я очень устала, очень хочу спать, очень хочу есть, очень хочу в душ….

Список мог бы быть бесконечным.

Незнакомец улыбается в ответ, ерошит свои медные волосы, и без того находящиеся в полном беспорядке, и пожимает плечами. Светло-сиреневая рубашка расстёгнута на две пуговицы, я ищу бейдж с именем незнакомца, но то ли он снял его, то ли просто не носит. В конце концов, это же не настоящие четыре звезды.

\- Ключ, - с надеждой повторяю я и протягиваю ладонь.

Он выразительно смотрит на мою руку, затем протягивает в ответ свою и мягко пожимает.

\- Edward.

От прикосновения его крепкой ладони и уверенного рукопожатия по моему телу пролетает несколько искорок, но я игнорирую ощущения и снова настойчиво повторяю:

\- Чудесно, Эдвард, дайте мне ключ.

\- Excusez, madame. Je ne comprends pas.

Он ещё и улыбается. Треклятая Бельгия!

Почти рыча, я лезу в сумку и с самого-самого дна выуживаю жеваную распечатку.

\- Вот-вот-вот, - стучу я мятым листком по его груди, вынуждая отступать. – Вот!

Он берёт у меня бумагу и поднимает указательный палец, прося тишины и спокойствия. Облокотившись о стойку, я жду, наблюдая, как его взгляд скользит по строкам. Две прямые морщинки пересекают лоб, когда он издаёт некий звук, похожий на согласие.

\- Bien!

Наконец, мужчина улыбается, кивает и достаёт из кармана карту, я пробую выхватить её, но он качает головой и смеётся.

\- C'est la mien. Et la tien?

\- Tien? – переспрашиваю я, чувствуя себя последней идиоткой и пытаясь вспомнить что-то из итальянского, кажется, он с французским чем-то схож?

Мужчина снова смеётся, и я даже сквозь усталость отмечаю, насколько приятный у него смех: мягкий, немного приглушённый, будто бархатный.

\- Non, - качает он головой, всё ещё улыбаясь одним уголком губ, и постукивая по электронному ключу, показывает на меня. – Tien!

\- А… мой, - догадываюсь я и демонстрирую карточку из конверта. - Этот что ли?

\- Voui-voui, - активно кивает он, знаками давая понять, что мне надо подняться на второй этаж в свой номер.

Вот уж не знаю, как я понимаю его, видимо, начинает действовать какой-то закон телепатической связи, а, может, я просто опускаюсь до уровня древних людей, обходились же они как-то раньше вообще без языка.

\- Японяласпасибо, - стиснув зубы, невнятно бормочу я, и убегаю по направлению к лифту.

Обернувшись через плечо, вижу, что мужчина всё ещё улыбается, я быстро махаю ему и скрываюсь за дверьми тесной кабины.

Выйдя на втором этаже бреду до номера. Он вроде как светлый и чистый. Небольшая гостиная с диваном и двумя креслами, вторая комната отведена под спальню, на кровати ярко красное покрывало, стены имеют всё то же безумно раздражающее сочетание несочетаемых цветов. Сдёргивая сумочку с плеча, я кидаю её на диван и хватаю пульт от телевизора. На одном канале говорят по-французски. Переключаю. На втором – по-немецки. Аналогично. На третьем - вообще какое-то непонятное наречие. Куча программ отведена под арабские каналы, турецкие например. На пять минут я даже увлекаюсь некой восточной мелодрамой, в которой черноглазая красавица, ненатурально заламывая руки и рыдая в три ручья, разрывается между любовью и долгом (ну, насколько я поняла).

Замечая минибар в одной из секций шкафа, я открываю его, надеясь обнаружить хоть какую-то еду, ведь что-то подсказывает мне, что ресторан уже давно закрыт, а поесть в аэропорту или в городе я не успела. Но внутри обнаруживаю лишь алкоголь, упаковку солёного арахиса и горькую шоколадку. Выходить сейчас куда-то нет ни сил, ни желания, да, и не знаю я города, а разоряться на сорок евро на такси до ресторана и ещё столько же на обратный путь, я не планирую.

Восточная красавица на экране разражается громкими рыданиями, и я подавляю дикое желание присоединиться к ней. Вместо этого я вновь щелкаю пульт и, ликуя, нахожу старое-доброе, правда, европейское, Mtv.

\- В этой стране игнорируют английский. Это точно! – говорю я сама себе, наливая виски в бокал, ставя бутылку обратно в мини-бар и направляясь в ванную.

Через пару секунд возвращаюсь обратно, и уже без колебаний захватываю бутылку с собой.

«В любви, малыш, точно так же: без экстрима – совсем неинтересно (ведь правда?)», - поёт с экрана Гага, и я подпеваю ей, отпивая из бокала, прежде чем залезть в душ и подставить лицо горячим струям.

Перед глазами улыбка портье, не говорящего по-английски, я каждым нервом ощущаю взгляд его ярких изумрудных глаз и вижу, как чувственные губы шепчут: «Voui-voui».

Мыльная пена стекает по коже, и мои соски затвердевают, когда я провожу руками по груди.

«Ах, пошло всё!» - думаю я, и позволяю рукам скользнуть ещё ниже.

\- Excusez, madame. Je ne comprends pas. - Простите, мадам. Я не понимаю.

\- C'est la mien. Et la tien? - Это мой. А твой?


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Когда вода в ванной окончательно остывает, а бутылка Jameson как-то незаметно подходит к концу, я удовлетворённая (почти) и отдохнувшая (отчасти) вылезаю из душевой кабины и заворачиваюсь в большое махровое полотенце.  
Мой дневной костюм валяется на кафельном полу – намокший и испорченный. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы поднять его, запихнуть в пакет и отправить с утра в прачечную отеля. Надеюсь, здесь оказывают такие услуги?  
Разгибаясь, я пошатываюсь и с трудом сохраняю равновесие. Мир вокруг начинает вращаться с бешеной скоростью. Разноцветные квадратики кафеля сливаются в одно сплошное яркое пятно. Схватившись за край раковины, я тихонько хихикаю и тянусь к запотевшему зеркалу. Протираю его ладонью и снова смеюсь, видя отражение себя взлохмаченной и разрумянившейся. И, признаюсь, мне нравится этот лукавый пьяный блеск в глазах. Небольшая игра с самой собой и алкоголь сделали своё дело.  
\- О, кто-то явно перебрал!  
В любой другой день я бы так не опьянела, но усталость, чувство голода и эмоциональная опустошённость наслоились одно на другое.  
\- Voui-voui, - поддакиваю я своим мыслям. – Ещё сутки в этом городе, и я непроизвольно начну учить французский.  
Перед глазами тут же возникает привлекательное лицо ночного портье, он улыбается мне своей немного кривоватой ухмылкой и ласково шепчет: «Je ne comprends pas…»  
Вот кому бы я ни отказала в парочке частных уроков английского. В конце концов, он работает в отеле, а значит, обязан говорить на чём-то ещё кроме родного языка.  
«Non», - качает головой мужчина в моём воображении.  
Этот образ распадается на множество маленьких картинок, и вот уже они, словно стекляшки в калейдоскопе, кружат и кружат, складываясь в причудливые узоры из чувственных губ, изумрудных глаз, длинных сильных пальцев…  
\- Так, сто-о-о-п, - растягивая слова, я угрожающе потрясаю кулачком своему отражению. – Тебе мало?  
Отталкиваясь от раковины, разматываю полотенце, позволяя мягкой ткани соскользнуть с груди и упасть на мокрый пол, затем медленно, всё ещё пошатываясь, бреду к шкафу. Открываю дверцы и не могу сдержать разочарованного вздоха.  
\- Как нет халатов? А, ну да, это же не настоящие четыре звезды, - в который раз напоминаю я себе.  
Оборачиваясь, с печалью смотрю на полотенце, комом лежащее на полу.  
\- Плевать, - наконец, решаю я и следующие пять минут в чём мать родила разгуливаю по номеру.  
В какой-то момент взгляд натыкается на не задёрнутые шторы; не то чтобы я отличалась особой скромностью; в колледже я даже загорала топлес, а как-то раз, после одной пьяной пижамной вечеринки, на спор прогулялась по нудистскому пляжу. Тогда я поняла: гораздо сложнее самой не пялиться, чем волноваться о том, что пялятся на тебя.  
«Этот город никогда не спит – пора бы подсыпать ему снотворного…», - кричат мне с экрана Джей Зи с Алишей, и по пути к окну и занавескам я думаю, что скучаю по Нью-Йорку. Он и простой, и сложный одновременно. Мне не хватает его размаха. Европа слишком компактная. Дома я могу наслаждаться уединением, а здесь, вот те раз, вижу, чем занимаются люди в домах на противоположной стороне улицы.  
Отворачиваюсь от окна, задёргиваю шторы и подруливаю к мини бару, где обнаруживаю всего лишь пару бутылок Хугардена. Пиво после виски?  
\- Нет, - решительно говорю я и плетусь к двери, чтобы забрать багаж.  
Выпитый алкоголь всё ещё согревает меня, но есть лишь одно место, где я чувствую себя комфортно голышом – мой собственный дом – поэтому: самое время одеться.  
Сначала я приоткрываю дверь на маленькую щёлочку, чтобы просто удостовериться, что в коридоре никого нет. Пусть свободен, пространство за дверью безлюдное и тёмное, а на моём коврике у номера… пусто.  
\- Что за… - я проглатываю неприличное слово и захлопываю дверь, затем резко распахиваю её пошире, - но не слишком, - чтобы ещё раз проверить, что мне не померещилось: багажа нет.  
\- И что мне делать? – спрашиваю я сама себя. - Мой лэптоп! Мои вещи!  
Все это непонятно где… хотя… стоп! Приехала в отель я определённо с чемоданом. И где он?  
\- В холле! – тут же отвечаю я на свой вопрос, щёлкая пальцами.  
Ну, да, точно, именно там я его и оставила, прежде чем отправиться «качать права» на пустую рецепцию.  
На меня накатывает облегчение. Багаж не потерян – уже хорошо, дело за малым: сходить за ним. Но в чём? Мне нечего надеть – не доставать же мятый мокрый костюм из пакета для грязного белья? Меня передёргивает от одной этой мысли.  
Можно, конечно, позвонить, но снимут ли трубку?  
Очень медленно я начинаю «закипать». Ненавижу находиться в неловких ситуациях, а сегодняшний день слишком богат на них. Я злюсь на Джеймса, злюсь на партнёров, по вине которых я застряла в Брюсселе, им, видите ли, нужно время, злюсь на руководство отеля. Ещё минута и, кажется, я злюсь на всю Европу.  
Конечно, я подхожу к телефону, набираю номер рецепции: «ноль-ноль-один» и, конечно, мне никто не отвечает.  
Алкоголь делает меня совершенно безбашенной. И, знаете, что самое интересное? Я не настолько пьяна, насколько чувствую себя таковой. Откровенно говоря, соображаю я на все сто и отвечаю за каждый свой поступок. Выпивка снимает шоры с глаз и отпирает замки с личных запретов. Тебе хочется чего-то сделать, но ты никак не решался? Это неприлично… так не принято… а что скажут люди… Есть старое проверенное решение проблем. Выпей и спусти тормоза!  
Сколько раз я позволяла себе пользоваться этим оправданием?  
Довольно часто.  
Стаскивая покрывало с кровати, я оборачиваюсь в тяжёлую атласную ткань яркого брусничного цвета и босиком в импровизированном хитоне выхожу в коридор. Кусок ткани слишком длинный, край его волочится за мной по полу.  
Пусто. Прекрасно. Впрочем, чего я ожидала? Кажется, ещё по приезду мне стоило понять – или отель вымер, или в нём начался комендантский час. Здесь нет никого кроме меня и ночного портье ни черта не понимающего по-английски и откровенно отлынивающего от своих обязанностей.  
Скажите, он не должен сидеть на рецепции в пустом холле всю ночь? Но ведь это его работа.  
\- Полное самообслуживание, - говорю я своему отражению в зеркале лифта и ударяю кулачком по кнопке первого этажа. – Отель по системе «всё выключено».  
Наивная, я ожидала обнаружить чемодан с вещами под дверью номера (как во всех «нормальных» гостиницах), но ведь я в Брюсселе. Уже ненормально то, что я здесь оказалась так незапланированно. И так же незапланированно познакомилась с чудесным европейским сервисом.  
\- Это же «Бе-е-ентли».  
Я сдуваю невидимые пылинки с ногтей.  
Ирония просится наружу, но у меня нет зрителей, остаётся высказывать всё своему отражению.  
Двери с лёгким перезвоном закрываются. Кабина тесная, максимум для двоих. Воображение оживает так не вовремя, подкидывая картинки меня и портье в замкнутом пространстве лифта.  
Алкоголь. Тормоза. Помните?  
Не стоит меня осуждать слишком сильно. Кто из вас не фантазировал о небольшом сексуальном приключении с незнакомцем? А с неговорящем на вашем языке незнакомцем?  
Будете отрицать и соврёте.  
В холле никого. И, кажется, я уже не нахожу это странным. Мой прекрасный чемодан стоит там же, где я его оставила: у дивана. Я чуть ли не рычу и подлетаю к стойке.  
\- Я-хочу-получить-свой-багаж-к-себе-в-номер! – разделяя слова, произношу я и остервенело стучу по звонку на столешнице, разбивая мёртвую тишину фойе. – Такси от аэропорта – сорок евро, пожалуйста. Комфортабельный одноместный номер на сутки – восемьдесят евро, пожалуйста. Сервис… о, нет, только самообслуживание. По-жай-лу-ста!  
\- Madame?  
\- Эдвард! – вспоминаю я его имя.  
Он опять возникает из ниоткуда. На этот раз без газеты и в рубашке, расстёгнутой на три (три!) пуговицы. Его волосы взъерошены пуще прежнего, вероятно, за последний час он не раз пропускал их сквозь пятерню.  
Он замирает, и я замираю, и, кажется, сглатываю слишком громко, наблюдая за тем, как его взгляд ощупывает моё тело, скрытое простым отельным покрывалом. Пальцы ног поджимаются, и я уговариваю себя не краснеть, ибо слишком поздно, и не думать о том, что под покрывалом на мне ничего нет.  
Абсолютно ничего!  
Я молча указываю на себя, на чемодан, на лифт и на потолок, в надежде, что до него дойдёт, что я имею в виду.  
До него доходит.  
И вот мы в тесной кабине лифта. Вдвоём. Как я и мечтала. Только под белой люминесцентной лампой я уже не нахожу в ситуации ничего сексуального. Свет слишком яркий, мой вид слишком неприличный, лифт слишком медленный. Всё слишком не так… не так, как в фантазии.  
Да и портье чересчур застенчив. Он старательно отводит взгляд и смотрит на двери, словно астронавт, считающий секунды до выхода в открытый космос. Шлюзы открываются, и мужчина пулей вылетает в пространство коридора, а я выплываю следом и семеню до своего номера. Мы неловко мнёмся у двери. Вся ситуация оказывается вовсе не забавной. Эффект от алкоголя окончательно улетучивается, я не просто краснею, мне неудобно за своё поведение.  
Проведя картой по слоту в замке, я отпираю дверь и разворачиваюсь к портье.  
\- Спасибо, извините, - бормочу я, пытаясь дотянуться до чемодана и отобрать его, но мужчина отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Non-non.  
\- Да, не стоит утруждаться, я сама.  
Я не смотрю на него, он не смотрит на меня. Борьба за чемодан продолжается. Кажется, он твёрдо вознамерился быть джентльменом. Со вздохом я уступаю и, отвернувшись, захожу в номер, слыша шаги за своей спиной. А дальше…  
А дальше всё происходит так быстро, что я не успеваю понять, как оно так получается.  
Я продвигаюсь всего лишь на пару метров вглубь номера, когда портье наступает на кусок волочащегося за мной покрывала, а я не успеваю придержать его, и ткань бесшумно падает к моим ногам.  
Я замираю, он замирает… Замирает всё вокруг нас: время, мир, дыхание, звуки улицы за окном…  
И секундой позже я оказываюсь прижата Эдвардом к стене номера. Его рот на моей шее, его руки на моих ногах, груди, талии, плечах, коленях, ягодицах… везде.  
\- О, Боже! – сдавленно выкрикиваю я.  
\- C'est le bon moment pour prier.  
Низкий, мягкий, бархатный, сексуальный голос касается моей кожи. Я моментально покрываюсь мурашками от удовольствия. Эдвард продолжает что-то мурлыкать мне в шею, перемежая слова поцелуями, а я дрожу... От ожидания чего-то больше. От предвкушения… и от осознания, что даже самые невероятные фантазии могут воплотиться в реальность.  
Мы перемещаемся в спальню, и он кидает меня на гладкие простыни разворошённой кровати. Наши движения судорожные и неловкие, кажется, мы больше мешаем друг другу, когда я пытаюсь помочь ему выбраться из одежды. Рубашка летит к окну, брюки к дверям, ботинки с шумом падают на пол. Я цепляюсь за Эдварда, не давая ему ни на минуту отрываться от себя. Я словно наркоман, дорвавшийся до дозы неизвестного ему стимулятора.  
Первый раз всё происходит быстро. И ведь я знаю, что это только первый раз. Что будет ещё. И потому не сопротивляюсь, когда он резко и без предупреждения врезается в меня глубоко-глубоко. Лишь сильнее обхватываю его руками и ногами, прижимая к себе.  
Я уже не вспоминаю о своих фантазиях, всё меркнет. Он живой, горячий, настоящий, из плоти и крови… на мне и во мне.  
Его пальцы танцуют по моей коже, воспламеняя её. Я горю изнутри. Моя грудь под его губами, мои пальцы в его волосах… но сильнее горит там, где соединяются наши тела.  
Он двигается, как мне кажется, бесконечно, входя на всю длину и отодвигаясь, и мне страшно потерять этот контакт.  
\- Не останавливайся! – кричу я.  
\- Jamais, - шепчет он.  
Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. Его взгляд безумный, кажется, он так же поражён происходящим, как и я, но, так же как и я, не желает прекращать это сумасшествие.  
Темп уменьшается. Отчего он медлит?  
Его пальцы опускаются на мой подбородок, он запрокидывает моё лицо и легко касается губ губами. И это так контрастно: наш безумный секс и нежность в первом робком прикосновении любовников.  
\- Ma petite…  
Чуть позже мы лежим рядом. Удовлетворённые. И я думаю, как хорошо, что он не говорит по-английски. Как хорошо, что я не знаю французского. Не надо тратить время на неловкие разговоры. Объяснения. Поиски оправдания случившемуся. Это просто произошло и точка.  
Его тёплые ладони скользят по моей спине, пальцы перебирают волосы нежно и аккуратно, касаются шеи, всех чувствительных точек на моей коже. Я немного дрожу и прижимаюсь ближе к его крепкому натренированному телу. В нём чувствуется сила, и мне нравится чувствовать себя такой женственной и уступчивой. А ещё мне нравится, что именно Эдвард был инициатором нашего маленького безумия.  
Мы лежим в темноте, думая каждый о своём, когда он вдруг наклоняется ко мне и шепчет прямо в ухо:  
\- Еncore? Je suis prêt à répéter…

\- C'est le bon moment pour prier. - Самое время помолиться.  
\- Jamais - Никогда.  
\- Ma petite… - Моя милая (малышка)  
\- Еncore? Je suis prêt à répéter… - Ещё? Я готов повторить.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Поворачиваясь на кровати, я открываю один глаз, затем второй; солнечный свет такой яркий, поэтому я жмурюсь и отгоняю остатки сна, в котором мне было слишком хорошо. Почему же мне слишком хорошо? Потягиваясь, я чувствую приятную боль в мышцах, как на утро после занятия йогой. Моя подруга Элис однажды сказала: «тело болит, словно после отличной ночи». Что ж, ночь действительно отличилась. И я отличилась. Не то чтобы секс с малознакомым человеком был чем-то новым для меня – всякое бывало, я ведь взрослая девочка. Но близость с мужчиной, с которым я едва перекинулась парой фраз, да и то – сугубо по делу и без перевода – это что-то невообразимое.

Кстати, где он?

Ещё разок сладко потянувшись, я шарю рукой по соседней половине кровати. Пальцы проходятся по твёрдым мускулам обнажённого пресса; Эдвард спит рядом, а, может, я уже разбудила его. Если нет, самое время. Между бёдер сладко ноет. Как будто мне мало трёх раз за ночь. Я вспоминаю, как это было. Один, самый первый, быстрый и стремительный, второй – с долгой прелюдией, когда он невыносимо, почти бесконечно ласкает меня, и третий, когда оргазм нагоняет меня на грани сна и бодрствования. Я уже засыпала, утомлённая нашей игрой, когда почувствовала, как Эдвард сзади проникает в меня. Целуя мой затылок и нежно сжимая грудь, он что-то бормочет на своём прекрасном французском и совершает волнообразные, медленные движения, побуждая раствориться в эмоциях, отпустить… И я отпускаю, а затем погружаюсь в самый глубокий, в самый крепкий сон, который был у меня когда-либо.

Ничего не поделать, но улыбка касается моих губ, и я тут же пододвигаюсь к Эдварду и утыкаюсь носом в угол между его шеей и плечом, глубоко вдыхая пряный аромат его кожи. Мне нравится, как он пахнет. Это на уровне флюид, на уровне энергетики, на чёрт знает каком уровне, но он мне подходит. Поэтому нам было так хорошо этой ночью. Мой ум тут же начинает работать, и я думаю, что такого сделать, чтобы это европейское приключению не заканчивалось с наступлением утра. Слишком быстро, я ещё не насладилась.

Наверное, я всё-таки бужу его, так как его руки обнимают меня, сжимая крепче. Запрокидывая голову, я смотрю в его сонное лицо, изучая каждую чёрточку. Россыпь веснушек на переносице, непослушный локон на лбу, я подмечаю даже самые мелкие детали. Боже, какие у него зелёные глаза, а ресницы длинные, брови чуть выгоревшие, будто он много времени проводил на солнце. Наклоняясь, он долго целует меня.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu?

Ничего не понимая, я просто улыбаюсь и киваю, наслаждаясь звучанием его грубого, шероховатого голоса. Он ещё не проснулся, но это так мило, что я не сдерживаюсь и пробую произнести:

\- Bonjour.

В моих устах это звучит слишком резко, слишком по-американски, но Эдвард смеётся и целует мои смущённо закрытые веки и кончик носа.

В конце концов, мы так увлекаемся поцелуями, что снова начинаем заниматься любовью. При свете дня всё происходит по-другому. Мы полагаемся не только на наши тактильные ощущения, теперь мы можем проследить за своими действиями взглядом. За прошедшую ночь мы кое-что узнали друг о друге. Кажется, Эдварду знакомо большинство самых моих чувствительных мест. Мои плечи и сгибы под коленями, крохотная точка за ухом, скулы и запястья, когда его губы оставляют короткие поцелуи на моей коже, я дрожу, пульс ускоряется, а нетерпение возрастает.

Поэтому я настойчиво переворачиваю его на спину и перекидываю ногу через его бёдра. Ладонями он ласкает мои живот и тонкие чуть выступающие косточки, подталкивая меня выше, так, чтобы я могла свободно впустить его в себя. Я поддаюсь и опускаюсь на него, твёрдого и уже давно готового.

И снова жар, и снова мы двигаемся в унисон, стараясь достигнуть края вместе, но он, как истинный джентльмен, пропускает меня вперёд, и только когда я, содрогаясь, без сил падаю ему на грудь, он позволяет себе кончить.

\- Que dis-tu d'un petit dejeuner? – чуть позже спрашивает он.

Я пожимаю плечами, не понимая, тогда Эдвард начинает выводить круги на моем животе, чуть щекоча, и, пока я смеюсь, касается пальцем моих губ.

\- А! – догадываюсь я. – Позавтракать?

Теперь плечами пожимает он.

\- Знаешь, - говорю я ему, - это так странно, что ты не понимаешь элементарных английских фраз.

Эдвард качает головой и утыкается лицом в подушку, тихонько рыча (видимо, изображая бессилие), а я глажу его по волосам. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, вот французы, например, не опознают название своей столицы, произнеси я «Париж», хоть на десяти разных языках, для них он «Paris» и точка. Кстати, «s» не читается.

\- Ты бельгиец? – спрашиваю я у Эдварда, но он лежит на боку и просто смотрит на меня.

Его взгляд изучающий и задумчивый одновременно, словно он складывает какую-то сложную логическую задачу у себя в голове.

\- Ох, уж эти европейцы, - бормочу я. – Кругом сложности.

Наконец, Эдвард встаёт, чтобы уйти, видимо, за завтраком, если я правильно его поняла. Наша одежда разбросана повсюду, он посмеивается, выискивая в этом хаосе свою. В это время я лежу, подпирая голову рукой, и наслаждаюсь видом его тела, вначале обнажённого, потом уже одетого. Эдвард возвращается и обнимает меня, завёрнутую в простыню, и долго сладко целует, прежде чем направиться к выходу.

\- Ne pars pas, je reviens tout de suite, - произносит он, прежде чем уйти.

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, с мягкой улыбкой на губах и долгим вздохом я откидываюсь на подушки. В уме проносятся картины, чем ещё мы можем заняться сегодня в Брюсселе. Например, почему бы нам не поесть морепродуктов на Рю де Эльтув или не сходить в «Мини-Европу», или не уехать подальше от города и не прокатиться на старом трамвае вдоль побережья?

Моя фантазия уносит меня всё дальше и дальше, пока покой и тишину утра не нарушает настойчивая трель сотового телефона. Я не сразу понимаю, что звонит мой мобильный. Он молчал почти сутки (о неслыханная неслыханность!), и теперь это «если б я была богатой девочкой «на-на», никто бы не смог произвести на меня впечатление…» кажется звуком из другого мира, в который я ещё не готова возвращаться.

\- Да, Джеймс, - я всё-таки отвечаю.

\- Привет, крошка, - голос моего босса звучит устало (впрочем, он всегда ведёт себя так, словно вся тяжесть мира опустилась на его плечи), хотя, сколько у него сейчас там? Четыре? Пять? Утра, конечно.

\- Салют, шеф, есть новости?

\- Да, заказчик готов к переговорам. Его семейная ситуация вроде как уладилась и бла-бла-бла… Короче, не вникал я в подробности, но, слава Небесам, Белла, ты можешь уезжать из этой чёртовой Бельгии. Я уже заказал тебе билет на девятичасовой рейс.

Подскакивая, я вытягиваю шею и смотрю на мигающие электронные часы на панели телевизора: до вылета меньше двух часов.

\- Что за… - хочу я выругаться, но Джеймс примирительно успокаивает меня.

\- Прости, милая, я знаю, слишком быстро. Но ты же у нас умница, ты же успеешь добраться в аэропорт вовремя. Достаточно твоей фамилии, подойдёшь прямо на стойку регистрации.

Я ставлю телефон на громкую связь и начинаю носиться по номеру, собирая вещи. Выуживаю из чемодана свежий костюм. К чёрту, что не глаженный, всё равно помнётся в самолёте. Запихиваю в него старый, так и не сданный в прачечную отеля. Пока я наношу лёгкий макияж и пытаюсь расчесать растрёпанные волосы, мы обсуждаем с Джеймсом детали сделки, те выгодные моменты, на которые я должна «продавить» будущего поставщика.

Наконец, разговор завершён.

\- Удачи, Белла, вернись с хорошими новостями, - желает он мне напоследок.

Я заканчиваю звонок и опускаюсь на кровать.

Эдварда нет.

Я мну в руках край покрывала, гипнотизируя взглядом часы, но секунды неумолимо отсчитываются одна за другой. Мне надо ехать. А он не вернулся.

Меня разрывает изнутри. Прекрасные картинки нас вдвоём в кафе, за чашкой горячего шоколада, или едущих вдвоём на трамвае, любующихся набегающими на берег волнами Северного моря разбиваются вдребезги.

Его нет. А время идёт.

Мне пора, иначе опоздаю на рейс.

\- Почему так? – спрашиваю я в пустоту, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза от невесть откуда взявшихся слёз.

В ту же секунду я думаю, что, вероятно, довожу до абсурда всю ситуацию. Это было небольшое приключение. Просто так – секс на одну ночь. Не больше. Вероятно, я всё преувеличиваю. Ох уж эта моя склонность – напридумывать, навоображать того, чего и в помине нет.

Где он? Почему ещё не вернулся? А, может… он и не собирался возвращаться?..

Ещё несколько минут я борюсь сама с собой. Время утекает, вместе с ним исчезают и призрачные надежды, что Эдвард придёт.

Последний взгляд на часы, и я решительно встаю, и, пока не передумала, стремительно выхожу из номера, волоча за собой чемодан.

Всё тот же тесный лифт, всё тот же пустой холл. Я всё равно оглядываюсь по сторонам, надеясь, что из-за какого-нибудь угла навстречу мне выйдет Эдвард. Кажется, я слишком медленно передвигаюсь, но даже мой неторопливый шаг не спасает ситуации.

На улице ещё сонно. С тихим щелчком за мной закрываются двери гостиницы. Я понуро плетусь по тротуару и едва вскидываю руку, как рядом тормозит такси.

Знакомая малолитражка и знакомое наглое лицо обращается ко мне.

\- Куда? – долетает до моих ушей.

\- А, месье Аро, - узнаю я. – В аэропорт, и на этот раз, попрошу без экскурсий по городу.

\- Сорок евро, - каркает он.

Видимо, такса не меняется даже в зависимости от маршрута.

\- Это всё-таки грабёж, - вздыхаю я, но махаю на него рукой, - впрочем, грузите багаж.

Пока месье Аро занимается моим чемоданом, я залезаю в машину и очень стараюсь не смотреть в сторону «Бэнтли». Наконец, крышка багажника закрывается, и этот «туркобельгиец» устраивается на водительском сиденье. Он даже не спрашивает, не возражаю ли я, просто закуривает, врубает на видавшей лучшие времена магнитоле какие-то восточные (в кошмарной записи) мотивы, и газует, срываясь с места.

Мы отъезжаем, и с каждым проносящимся мимо перекрёстком тупая боль в груди растёт. Чувство, что я что-то делаю неправильно всё сильнее и сильнее. Я прокручиваю в голове вчерашний вечер, вспоминаю смущённого портье в холле отеля, а затем решительного мужчину у себя в спальне. Я думаю о том, как он входил в меня, и почти физическое ощущение, что он всё ещё во мне, где-то глубоко-глубоко, в самом центре моего сердца, заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Каждой клеточкой своего тела я помню его и не желаю забывать.

\- Так, стоп! – кричу я. – Поворачивай обратно!

Решение приходит спонтанно, и слова вырываются неосознанно, но отчего-то на душе становится легче. Бог с ним с самолётом. Полечу на следующем. Никуда не денется этот поставщик, в конце концов, мы ждали, пусть и он подождёт, сделка и в его интересах тоже. А Джеймс?.. А Джеймсу скажу, что опоздала. Пробки… в Бельгии ведь великие пробки! Чем Брюссель не мегаполис (хотя я бы ещё поспорила)?

\- Обратно?

\- Да-да, - нетерпеливо подтверждаю я.

\- Обратно – это ещё сорок евро. Двойной заказ! - уточняет месье Аро.

\- Нате вам сотню и успокойтесь. – Я швыряю купюру ему на колени.

Таксист воодушевляется и, насвистывая, разворачивает машину, и гонит с удвоенной (наверняка, запрещённой) скоростью к отелю. Я рычу на каждый светофор на нашем пути, но вот, наконец, знакомая улица.

Только он тормозит, и я выскакиваю из такси.

\- Эй, а багаж! – кричит он мне вслед.

\- Ждите меня! – отмахиваюсь я и влетаю в холл гостиницы.

Меня даже не удивляет, что дверь открыта, а пространство внутри заполнено людьми. Кто-то машет руками, и часть толпы уходит в другое помещение, по всей видимости, на завтрак. Группа китайцев, увешанных фотоаппаратами всех мастей, катит свои чемоданы к выходу, где их уже ждёт огромный двухэтажный автобус с яркой надписью на боку «Европа за три дня». От увиденного меня начинает пробирать смех, пока я сражаюсь с нескончаемой толпой сонных туристов, за право подобраться к стойке.

За конторкой портье не Эдвард, незнакомый мужчина – высокий, смуглый, черноволосый; я бью ладонью по столешнице, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

\- Где Эдвард?! Позовите, Эдварда! – требую я.

В этом шуме и гвалте он не слышит меня, тогда я жму на привычный звонок, и он оборачивается. Видимо, это что-то вроде выработанного годами рефлекса.

\- Чем могу помочь, мадам? – обращается он ко мне на английском с еле заметным акцентом, и я облегчённо вздыхаю, чувствуя, что задача по поиску Эдварда упрощается.

\- Слава Богу, вы говорите по-английски!

Мужчина улыбается и кивает, а затем, не отводя от меня взгляда, принимает у кого-то из отъезжающих ключи.

\- Мне нужен Эдвард. Вы можете его позвать? Это срочно, - подчёркиваю я.

\- Эдвард? – хмуриться он. – Я не понимаю, о ком вы говорите.

\- Как не понимаете? – Я начинаю описывать ему Эдварда. - Вчера он помог мне заселиться и любезно донёс багаж до моего номера.

Что было после я предусмотрительно пропускаю.

Портье доверительно наклоняется ко мне и спокойно произносит.

\- Мадам, я всё понимаю, но не знаю никакого Эдварда. У меня нет такого сотрудника, уж это – можете поверить.

\- Как нет? – растерянно произношу я, отступая от конторки.

Всё, как в тумане. И мне, вероятно, уже всё равно, что Эдвард не работник отеля, а я, по всей видимости, наивно ошибалась, самое главное – нам больше не встретиться.

С призрачной надеждой я кидаюсь обратно к стойке и прошу портье посмотреть среди постояльцев, нет ли Эдварда, тот ищет по компьютеру и сверяется с журналом регистрации.

\- Вот, - наконец, восклицает он, и я впиваюсь пальцами в край стола, до боли в костяшках, сжимая кулаки. – Был… Месье Эдвард Мейсен…

\- Был?

\- Сдал ключ, - портье смотрит на часы, - минут пятнадцать уже как. Извините, мадам, это всё, чем я могу помочь.

\- Я понимаю, спасибо, - спокойно киваю я и прощаюсь. – До свидания.

\- До свидания, - бросает мне мужчина, и я плетусь к выходу, уже не торопясь на самолёт.

В голове нет ни одной здравой мысли, там пустота. Но самое главное – неопределённость, я не знаю… не знаю, как всё могло быть, останься я в номере. Может, Эдвард вернулся. Может, не обнаружив меня, он махнул рукой и уехал, решил, что я сбежала, так же как я чуть ранее думала, что сбежал он. А может, он действительно и не собирался возвращаться, вернулся к себе в номер, взял вещи и уехал.

Не зря говорят: лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть. Я не сделала, не дождалась… и теперь ещё долгое время (зная себя, уж точно долгое) буду мучиться миллиардами вопросов, без конца прокручивая в памяти утро этого дня.

\- Куда? – спрашивает месье Аро, когда я сажусь обратно в такси.

\- В аэропорт, - безжизненно произношу я.

И он даже уже не заводит разговор о сорока евро, просто трогает с места. На этот раз я позволяю себе оглянуться и ухватить отблеск золотистых букв на фасаде здания, когда оно скрывается за поворотом.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu? – Доброе утро. Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Que dis-tu d'un petit dejeuner? – Как насчёт завтрака?

\- Ne pars pas, je reviens tout de suite. – Никуда не уходи, я скоро вернусь.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Уже почти два часа бесконечная А10 стелется передо мной, я устала и измотана, скорее эмоционально, хотя ночь была на половину бессонной, и не отключиться за рулём - стоит колоссальных физических усилий. Мне удалось поспать немного в самолёте, но это время - капля в море, и, вероятно, нужно было взять машину с водителем, но я еду одна. И не хочу компаний. У меня нет желания любоваться широкими полями, засеянными ярко-жёлтым рапсом, или белоснежными ветряными мельницами, методично вращающими своими гигантскими лопастями над просторами Эндра и Луары. Я просто еду и прокручиваю в голове прошедшие сутки, пытаясь понять хоть что-то...

Если бы я послала к чёрту Джеймса и никуда не уехала? Если бы я вернулась на пять минут раньше в отель и поймала Эдварда в холле? Если бы я просто не позволила ему уйти или попросила заказать завтрак в номер?

Если бы Эдвард не был таким нежным и внимательным... Если бы мы не вели себя, как любовники со стажем... Если бы это был просто секс? Одна ночь. Ничего больше. Ни поцелуев. Ни объятий. Ни ласкового шёпота на французском: « Ma petite…»

\- Почему? Почему? - удивлённо обращаюсь я к самой себе.

У меня уже были подобные ситуации, ну, нет, не совсем подобные, конечно, - я раздражённо повожу плечом - так, на одну ночь. На раз. Встретились и разошлись. Были же? Да. И я забывала о них. Что-то вроде "спасибо, было очень хорошо (или не очень, но в целом хорошо) и до свиданья". А теперь что-то сломалось. Что-то пошло не так.

Глубоко вздыхая, я нахожу на соседнем сиденье сумочку и, стараясь не отводить взгляда от дороги, выискиваю упаковку платков. В общем, я бы не отказалась и от бумажного пакета, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и меня настигнет приступ гипервиляции. Пора успокаиваться: и с чего вдруг мне навыдумывалось всякого?

Я взрослая женщина, но тогда почему веду себя словно зелёная первокурсница?

Это одиночество. Точно оно. Пора прекращать.

\- Завязывай! – приказываю я самой себе в зеркале заднего вида, но отвожу взгляд, не в силах смотреть на своё отражение с глазами побитой собаки.

На ближайшей автозаправочной станции я выхожу из машины, чтобы привести себя в порядок и перекусить, хотя и не особо хочется. Но впереди переговоры с клиентом, наверняка, долгие и нудные. Надо собраться с мыслями, а то, не ровен час, подпишу контракт на невыгодных для нас с Джеймсом условиях. Ох, уж эти современные дельцы, никакой галантности и снисходительности к женщинам: абсолютное равноправие. Впрочем, разве не этого мы добивались десятилетиями эмансипации?

\- Дуры, - даю я свою оценку суфражисткам прошлого, поправляя макияж.

Через тридцать минут - собранная и решительная - я выруливаю с заправки обратно на шоссе. Следуя указаниям навигатора, сворачиваю на съезде номер восемнадцать к Амбуазу, искренне надеясь, что не заблужусь.

Когда пейзаж преобразуется: дорога становится уже, а нескончаемые поля сменяются виноградниками, я с облегчением понимаю, что двигаюсь в верном направлении.

Не знаю, каким чудом, – вероятно, благодаря виртуозным водительским навыкам месье Аро и полному несоблюдению правил дорожного движения, – я успела на самолёт, буквально запрыгнув (без преувеличений) на последнюю ступеньку трапа. Мне хотелось быстрее убраться из Брюсселя, не знаю, появится ли у меня когда-нибудь желание посетить этот город снова. Радует, что я приеду на встречу вовремя. Пунктуальность – вежливость бизнесменов, - любит говаривать Джеймс.

Я гоню прочь все негативные мысли и сосредотачиваюсь на дороге, не желая пропускать нужный съезд. Включаю радио, но мурлыкающий голос диджея напоминает мне об Эдварде, и я решаю остаться наедине с шумом мотора. Открыв окно, позволяю тёплому ветру ворваться в салон; вместе с ним прилетают ароматы поздней весны и сладковатый запах провинции, напоминающий мне об игристом вине, остром сыре и цветущих яблоневых садах. Это то, с чем у меня ассоциируется Франция.

Моё настроение улучшается, и я позволяю памяти отодвинуть воспоминания о прошедшей ночи куда-то на задний план, пусть они будут лишь слабым эхом.

\- Я не буду думать об этом сегодня, - следуя заветам Скарлетт, бубню я, - и подумаю об этом завтра.

Я мчусь всё дальше и дальше, иногда притормаживаю, чтобы было удобнее вчитываться в указатели на поворотах, наконец, на очередной развилке вижу тёмную деревянную табличку, гласящую, что винодельня «Каллен и сыновья» находится дальше вниз по дороге.

Камни под колёсами взятой напрокат малолитражки шуршат, когда я съезжаю с основного шоссе и двигаюсь почти целую милю в заданном стрелкой направлении. Наконец, дорога упирается в низкую, не более трёх футов от земли ограду, вынуждающую меня остановиться.

Я выхожу из машины и оглядываюсь; стоит мне захлопнуть дверцу, как на меня налетает невесть откуда взявшийся огромный чёрный пёс. Поначалу мне делается страшно, но, видя, что животное настроено не агрессивно, я расслабляюсь и смеюсь. Собака явно взбудоражена появлением нового лица, длинный хвост ни на секунду не замирает.

\- Хороший, - улыбаюсь я, гладя его тёплую спину. Он пытается ткнуться своим холодным носом мне в лицо, но я уворачиваюсь, хихикая. - Эй, прекрати.

\- Смотрю, Кай успел познакомиться с вами первым, - раздаётся мягкий голос над моей головой, и я поднимаю взгляд, чтобы увидеть привлекательного светловолосого мужчину средних лет.

Вставая, я одёргиваю юбку, надеясь, что не выгляжу совсем неловкой девчонкой, и подаю руку, чтобы пожать протянутую тёплую ладонь.

\- Я Карлайл Каллен, - представляется он первым.

\- Изабелла Свон, можно просто Белла. Мне приятно.

\- Мне тоже, Белла.

\- Милый Кай. Признаться, вначале он меня напугал.

\- Что вы, он добрейший.

\- Немного боюсь собак, - признаюсь я, передёргивая плечами, не желая вспоминать печальный опыт детства.

Но в памяти как-то само собой всплывает образ, казавшейся мне тогда огромной злой соседской собаки. Я старалась обходить её стороной, но это не всегда удавалось. Нет, она никогда не кусала меня, но опрокинуть на землю и облаять ревущего в три ручья ребёнка – милое дело.

\- Это нормально – бояться чего-то, - прерывает мои воспоминания Карлайл, - даже собак. Но не в случае с Каем. Он привык к чужакам, у нас тут их каждый день целыми вагонами привозят.

\- Вагонами? – переспрашиваю я, уверенная, что ослышалась, хотя чёткий английский хозяина с мягким французским акцентом понятен мне совершенно.

Карлайл смеётся.

\- Автобусами, на самом деле. «Каллен и сыновья» - прекрасный винный рай для туристов.

\- Да-да, - киваю я, улыбаясь, - именно так и написано в вашей рекламной брошюре: великолепные замки Долины Луары и искрящееся, как солнечные лучи, вино.

Анжела, моя подруга и хороший советчик, после своего путешествия по Франции привезла мне бутылочку прекрасного белого вина, которую мы с Джеймсом и распили, уж не помню по какому именно поводу. Вино было чудесное, нашему новому заказчику – фешенебельному ресторану для взыскательной публики – требовалось нечто подобное, и мы решили, а почему бы и не попробовать посотрудничать.

\- Возможно, вы устали? Или проголодались? Путь к нам не близкий.

\- Спасибо я перекусила по дороге.

\- Что вы! Разве может еда в придорожном кафе сравниться с настоящим добрым французским обедом?

Отметая любые возражения, Карлайл увлекает меня вглубь поместья.

\- Я прикажу накрыть на стол, потом покажу вам винодельню и проведу небольшую экскурсию. О делах поговорим позже. К сожалению, не вся семья в сборе, а я привык решать любые вопросы в присутствии сыновей.

\- Сыновей? Сколько же у вас их?

\- Всего трое.

\- Всего?

Карлайл легко смеётся, взгляд его голубых льдистых глаз кажется мне на удивление тёплым.

\- Это семейная традиция, - загадочно произносит он, естественно, я сразу же спрашиваю: какая.

\- Из поколения в поколение, так уж повелось, наследуют винодельню три брата, только они знают основные семейные секреты. Кто-то из них, это они уж сами выбирают, принимает на себя семейные бизнес. Когда-то эту ответственность взял на себя я, теперь настала очередь моих сыновей, но вот беда – им никак не определиться, - жалуется хозяин. – Один погряз в журналистике, второму больше интересен спорт, а третий, уж совсем наглость с его стороны, добрую часть времени проводит на пляже в Австралии, катаясь на сёрфе и ныряя у Барьерного Рифа. Ваш приезд был для меня поводом собрать их всех вместе, теперь посмотрим, кто проявит больший интерес к делам семьи. Они, конечно, сызмальства знают, как делать вино, как правильно растить виноград, это у них в крови. Вести бизнес – нужен опыт, и вот самое время начать. Так же они знают, что их семейный долг – жениться и вырастить себе достойную замену.

\- А если народятся дочки?

\- Пусть народятся дочки, но по сыну от каждого – святая обязанность.

Мы смеёмся и подходим к дому. Скрипучее крыльцо и потёртая белая дверь – вовсе не признак запустения, напротив, это словно неизвестная Франция, где жизнь течёт размеренно и немного сонно, в пику безумной суете Парижа и унылой неблагополучности его предместий.

Дом довольно большой и уютный, светлый, вся мебель, как заверяет хозяин, из ценных пород дерева.

\- Только натуральное, - подчёркивает он.

Я вижу семейные портреты на стенах гостиной и выставленную в стеклянном шкафчике коллекцию фарфора с росписью на деревенскую тематику. Это будто другой мир, и мне почти не верится, что он находится не в параллельной Вселенной, а всего-то в нескольких часах езды от столицы.

\- У вас мило, - произношу я избитую фразу, когда Карлайл приглашает меня к столу.

Дом видится мне более чем милым, правда, выражать свой неописуемый восторг как-то иначе – кажется мне слишком не к месту.

\- Спасибо, - просто благодарит он, и мы приступаем к обеду.

\- Где ваша многочисленная семья? – интересуюсь я через несколько минут.

\- Работают. Моя доля на сегодня – развлекать вас. Но не будем о делах. Нет-нет, прошу вас. Это нисколько не способствует хорошему настроению за едой. А с остальными я познакомлю вас позже.

Мы смеёмся, и мне нравится эта непринуждённость, которая возникла между нами с первого слова.

Обед простой по местным меркам: сырный суп и рыба на горячее, лёгкий салат на закуску. Естественно, не обходится без вина. Естественно, местного.

\- Оно чудесное, - я отпиваю глоточек и смотрю на лёгкое белое в своём бокале.

Карлайл улыбается и хвастается:

\- «Юная красавица» - два главных приза на последней выставке.

\- О, надо обязательно упомянуть его в приложениях к контракту.

\- Ни слова о работе.

\- Помню-помню.

После обеда мы идём в так называемый дегустационный центр – вытянутое здание недалеко от дороги. У длинного прилавка, за которым высятся полки с аккуратно уложенными друг на друга бутылками, выстроилась очередь из вновь прибывших туристов. Стройная моложавая женщина лет около пятидесяти с тёмно-каштановой копной – почему-то напомнившей мне цвет волос Эдварда, отчего мне тут же взгрустнулось – орудует за стойкой, наливая в низкие мерные стаканчики вино на пробу.

\- Это Эсме, моя жена, - представляет её Карлайл.

\- Приятно познакомиться, миссис Каллен.

\- Без формальностей, дорогая, - подмигивает она мне и пододвигает наполненный бокал.

\- О, я уже...

\- Виноградный сок, настоящий. Выглядит как шампанское. Дед Карлайла придумал, - перебивает меня Эсме, а затем тихо приказывает: - Пробуй.

Я пью, и пузырьки щекочут мой нос. Безумно приятный напиток. Мне кажется, здесь нам с Джеймсом предстоит найти немало интересных вещей. Бизнесмен во мне уже подсчитывает возможные прибыли. Впрочем, думаю, в голове у Карлайла происходит то же самое.

\- Поберегись!

Я быстро отскакиваю в сторону, и на столешницу передо мной опускается деревянный, грубо сколоченный ящик, наполненный пыльными бутылками с вином.

\- Живая? – спрашивает меня приятный темноволосый мужчина.

\- Вроде как.

\- Эмметт, где твоя вежливость, даже не извинился, - отодвигает его в сторону высокий медовый блондин и протягивает мне руку, я пытаюсь пожать её, но он смеётся, качает головой и целует моё запястье. – Джаспер Каллен к вашим услугам, а этот хам – по случайному стечению обстоятельств мой брат Эмметт.

\- Белла.

\- Знаю.

\- А вы дамский угодник, мистер Каллен.

\- Что вы, я француз.

\- Оу.

\- И можно просто Джаспер.

Мы смеёмся, и я думаю, что вовсе не так представляла свой приезд сюда. Не то чтобы я привыкла к сухим деловым переговорам, но мне точно нравится, как здесь ведутся дела. Смотрю на братьев и, кажется, точно знаю, кто из них склонен к журналистике, а кто увлекается спортом. Развитая мускулатура Эмметта не оставляет никаких сомнений – тело атлета. Приятный баритон Джаспера, грамотная речь и хитринка в его глазах – живой ум.

\- Покажите Белле, как мы делаем лучшее во всей Франции вино.

\- Отец, а как же насчёт: скромность украшает? - хохочет Эмметт.

\- Скромность украшает, когда больше украшать нечему, а я говорю только истинную правду.

Мы смеёмся, и братья увлекают меня за собой. Пройдя через небольшой сад, мы оказываемся у холма высотой примерно в два этажа, внешняя сторона которого выложена камнем, сам он порос редким лесом, и что там за ним – одному Богу известно.

\- Это погреба, - просвещает меня Джаспер, и мы входим через деревянные двери в тёмное и холодное помещение.

От пола до потолка высятся стеллажи с безликими бутылками, стоят бочонки – есть и маленькие, и большие – вино на разной стадии приготовления. Эмметт показывает мне ёмкости с осадком и объясняет, как они бережно переворачивают вино после полугодового отлёживания и очищают без глубокой фильтрации.

\- Все наши вина Appellation d'origine controlee, - замечает Джаспер.

\- Если ты думаешь, что мне понятно, то я тебя разочарую.

\- Не знаю, как это точно сказать по-английски.

\- В целом данная марка вина закреплена только за нашей семьёй, - приходит на помощь брату Эмметт. – Патент на его изготовление уникален, так как производится оно только из конкретного винограда, растущего на этой земле

Мы проходим залами, экскурсия не прекращается, мне интересно. Действительно интересно. Братья привлекательные, остроумные и обходительные, я даже позволяю себе немного пококетничать, однако, не выходя за принятые деловым общением рамки, но ничего не всколыхивается во мне: слишком живы воспоминания об Эдварде и Брюсселе. Мужское внимание, пусть даже его обуславливает обоюдовыгодный контракт, который нам предстоит в итоге подписать, льстит мне, но не радует.

Но я умею быть милой, так же, как я умею не мешать бизнес и личные отношения. Поэтому я продолжаю улыбаться и заглушать любые, мешающие мне быть собранной мысли.

Последним на нашем пути, как финальный аккорд долгой красивой песни, становится цех, где разливают вино из бочонков и приклеивают фирменные этикетки на тёмные бутылки. Видимо, это должно было меня ошарашить, и я оглушена, даже не шумом, а масштабом развернувшегося производства.

\- Вы извините меня, если я предоставлю вас самой себе? – спрашивает меня Карлайл, когда мы возвращаемся в дегустационный центр. – Мой дом в полном вашем распоряжении, Белла. Вам уже приготовили комнату. Отдыхайте. Работой мы займёмся завтра. Тем более, мой третий сын почему-то решил, что может позволить себе опоздать почти на сутки.

Я уверяю, Карлайла, что всё в порядке, и даже тихо радуюсь в душе, что вся деловая часть моей поездки откладывается. Будет время прийти в себя.

В доме улыбчивая девушка, ранее подававшая нам обед, провожает меня в комнату на втором этаже. В ней светло и по-домашнему уютно, мягкая кровать манит меня, но я подхожу к окну, заворожённая мирным покачиванием полупрозрачных молочного цвета занавесок. Внизу раскинулся яблоневый сад. Он довольно большой. Кажется, Эмметт что-то вещал про сидр.

Тратя следующий час на принятие ванны и облачение в лёгкое, не деловое платье, я блокирую мысли. Не хочется думать об Эдварде или о работе, что-то анализировать, ругать себя или планировать завтрашний день; поэтому я выхожу на улицу и, найдя шезлонг под одним из деревьев, устраиваюсь на нём. Покачиваюсь, чувствуя приятную пустоту в голове и полную отрешённость, и смотрю на белый дом, на огромные облака, проплывающие мимо, на шатёр из зелёных листьев у себя над головой, между которыми просачиваются лучи предзакатного солнца.

Ветер лениво играет моими ещё слегка влажными волосами, и я постепенно погружаюсь в сон, убаюканная скрипом петель и дивными ароматами сада.

(говорят по-французски)

\- Пришлось возвращаться в отель.

\- И поэтому опоздал?

\- Да, а следующий рейс только через четыре часа.

\- Отец раздражён на тебя, но не показывает этого.

\- Это его нормальное состояние.

\- Если проявишь интерес к делам семьи, оно пройдёт.

\- Сомнительно, впрочем, я вообще подумываю завтра вернуться в Брюссель и обыскать каждый чёртов уголок этого чёртова города.

\- Зачем?

\- Да так, потерял кое-что.

\- Про иголку в стоге сена слышал?..

В момент выныривая из сна, я резко сажусь, не понимая, где я и как тут оказалась. Секундой позже нахожу себя в пространстве и в настоящем. Ах, да, Франция, Амбуаз, гостеприимный дом месье Каллена. Будущий выгодный контракт, переговоры о котором начнутся завтра.

А так же Бельгия, мои ночные приключения и мужчина, уже ставший прошлым.

Тогда каким образом мне прислышалось: гостиница, вернуться и чёртов Брюссель?(1)

Я тру глаза и ерошу волосы; широко зевая, – совсем неженственно – смущённо прикрываю рот рукой, как будто бы кто-то может меня увидеть. Солнце уже начинает садиться, и на сад опускаются первые сумерки. Я вслушиваюсь в тишину – дом расположен идеально – в этом уголке спокойно, а суета и бесконечные посетители, где-то там, у въезда во владения Калленов.

Кажется, я уже готова списать голоса в своей голове на слуховые галлюцинации, вызванные недосыпом, но дверь на опоясывающую всё здание веранду открывается и на улицу выходит Джаспер.

\- Наша провинция усыпляет, не так ли? – кидает мне он, посмеиваясь, затем заглядывает обратно в дом и громко кричит: - Спускайся, у нас гости, как ты знаешь. Имей приличия, иди и познакомься. Не позорь славное имя моего брата.

Чтобы не смущать меня, он переходит на английский.

\- Младший наш приехал.

Кто-то, во-видимому, Эмметт, окрикивает Джаспера, и тот, махнув мне рукой, убегает за дом, оставляя меня один на один с новым членом этого многочисленного семейства. Я приглаживаю волосы рукой и прочищаю горло, думая, остаться ли мне сидеть или встать, когда он появится.

Но когда на пороге возникает мужчина, вопрос отпадает сам собой; я вскакиваю и в шоке подношу руку к горлу.

Фигура в дверном проёме на секунду замирает. Кажется, я физически ощущаю, как с каждой секундой атмосфера накаляется всё больше. Мы будто два врага приготовились к атаке.

Кажется, с него первого сходит ступор. Он легко сбегает вниз с веранды и идёт в мою сторону, ступая по мягкой траве сада, приглушающей его шаги. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не бросается ко мне и не спешит выяснять, как я тут оказалась. Так же как и я не тороплюсь с расспросами. Если посудить по честности, мне скорее страшно. Ещё утром я думала, что мне так необходимо увидеть его, но теперь-то я понимаю, что мне просто хотелось всё переиграть. Но прошлое – не сценарий, пригодный для доработки. Жизнь такова, что приходится иметь дело исключительно с настоящим.

Кажется, я выпадаю из реальности на некоторое время, поэтому очнувшись, понимаю, что Эдвард уже какое-то время говорит, пытаясь что-то донести до меня.

А я просто смотрю, изучая каждую его чёрточку и не веря, что мы познакомились (да ещё как) лишь прошлой ночью. Теперь мне кажется, что это было миллион лет тому назад.

Как все французы, он активно жестикулирует. Хотя… разве много я общалась с французами? Может, это просто черта его характера. Чёрт, я же ничегошеньки о нём не знаю.

Но кое-что я осознаю вполне отчётливо.

\- Ты… ты… ты… - словно заезженная пластинка, твержу я, - ты… ты говоришь по-английски!

\- Seigneur Dieu! – потрясённо восклицает он, а затем шепчет: - И это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать?..

О нет! Вернее… О, да! Мне есть, что сказать. И очень много. Но почему-то все здравые мысли мигом вылетают из головы. Будто немая, я открываю и закрываю рот. Первый шок уже прошёл. И теперь до меня постепенно доходит, что он наговорил.

Звонок от отца. Срочно… Уехал, но вернулся. Не думал ни о чём серьёзном. Послать всё к чёрту. А вдруг. Пустой номер. И тебя нет. Опоздал на самолёт. Чёртовы бельгийские таксисты. Долгие часы ожидания в аэропорту. Такое первый раз. Запала в душу. Отчего-то…

Я прижимаю руки к горящим щекам, и поднимаю взгляд на Эдварда. Он стоит, нахмурившись, будто ждёт вердикта. Всё могло бы быть так легко, начни мы с самого начала говорить на одном языке.

В моём голосе возникает непривычная нервная хрипотца, когда я, наконец, решаюсь и произношу:

\- Скажи ещё раз… пожалуйста.

\- Что сказать, Белла?

\- Хоть что-нибудь. У тебя прекрасный английский.

Мы буравим друг друга взглядами, и Эдвард сдаётся первым. С его губ срывается смешок, я отвечаю тихим хихиканьем, и вдруг на нас накатывается необузданное веселье. Вечерняя тишина нарушается безудержным хохотом. Кажется, мы смеёмся, как ненормальные. Как двое безумцев. Просто стоим друг напротив друга и смеёмся.

Не знаю, сколько это продолжается, но, в конце концов, мы унимаемся.

Теперь Эдвард молчит, внимательно смотря на меня, а затем протягивает руку – медленно и осторожно, словно бы я бабочка, которую он боится спугнуть. Но нет, теперь я никуда не улечу. Ещё миг, и я оказываюсь в его объятьях. Обнимаю за шею и притягиваю для поцелуя. Кажется, мы оба начинаем приходить в себя.

\- Ma petite… – шепчет Эдвард, уткнувшись лицом мне в волосы, тёплой рукой накрыв щёку. - Вот и не верь после этого в судьбу.

Я поворачиваю лицо и мягко улыбаюсь ему в ладонь.

На самом деле, я не верю в судьбу, а вот в случай верю. И в случайности.

Но разве французу объяснишь эти языковые тонкости?

~ Конец ~

(1) Белла услышала что-то вроде «hotel», «renter» (что созвучно с итальянским, который она учила) и «fucking Brussel».

Seigneur Dieu! - Боже мой!


End file.
